


Empty Frames

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax tries to move on. Pre EK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Frames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419214) by [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie). 



AN: I own nothing but Ms. Jenna! I realize its a tad long to be a drabble but it just popped into my head so I wrote it down. Hope you like it!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna was gone and he had boxed up all they were but for the pictures he saved those for last to torture himself. He went around chucking them carelessly in a cardboard box willing himself not to look. However one caught his eye it was three of them greasy from fixing Jenna's old 1955 Indian. She loved that thing.

"Op might want this one." he took it from the frame her hand writing greeted him from the back of the photo. "The ever proud Anarchy bloodline." he smirked. He tried not look at the next one and failed. In clean clear black and white they lay in each others arms. Happy… she was kissing his cheek he with a genuine smile on his face. He'd keep this one. Removing the frame back her scrawl met him again. "Extending the line…or trying!" he wanted to laugh but tears only stung his eyes. He folded the picture slipping it into the inner pocket of his cut. He set the empty frames back in their places to stand witness to what he'd lost. Thrown away. Truly missed. She was gone. His Jenna.


End file.
